


Reach Out And Touch Someone

by ciaan



Category: CW Network RPF
Genre: Characters Reading Fanfic, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-08
Updated: 2010-03-08
Packaged: 2017-10-07 19:34:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/68462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared and Sandy have a very interesting phone conversation after she's been surfing the internet. Written July 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reach Out And Touch Someone

**Author's Note:**

> Betaed by annalazarus. This was my first posted RPF. It began a slippery slope.

The phone rang just as Jared was stretching lazily, considering getting up from his nap. He grabbed it off the bedside table, fully prepared to not answer unless it was important. Seeing Sandy's name he flipped it open, smiling. "Hey, babe." It came out rough, and he cleared his throat.

"Aw, did I wake you?"

"Nah. I was just about to get up." He pulled himself up a little until he was leaning against the headboard, punching his pillow behind his back. "How's sunny Los Angeles?"

"I'm sure it's great out, but I wouldn't know. I'm in here, and I was just googling you for PR. Guess what I found?" She laughed, trilling the words out.

Jared chuckled at her enthusiasm. "What?"

She cleared her throat dramatically. "_Jared tries to think through the haze of tequila. Had Jensen really just grabbed his ass? Because, if so, it was like his best drunken dreams finally coming true. And maybe coming, too._"

"Ah ha ha, yeah, I know. Did you find anything with Jensen and Mike? Those're hilarious."

"I wasn't looking up them, silly. Oh, here's a link to more." He heard a rustling noise as she shifted around, and then a pause. "You and Jensen, you and Jensen, you and Chad... Think I should send that one to his new fiancée?"

"You best not." Jared rubbed his eyes, trying to get the last of the sleep-dust out of them.

"That one's a whole orgy. Oh, this one's Jensen and you and me. Apparently I'm hot."

"You are hot, babe. The hottest."

"_Jensen watched Jared making his way down his torso. His pants were pulled down further, and then Jared looked up at him, bright eyes sparkling through his dark shaggy bangs. Jared grinned, a flash of teeth and excitement, teasing and sharp, then slowly licked up the underside of Jensen's cock._ Except really it says 'liked up the underside' there. _Jensen groaned as those perfect lips that haunted his thoughts closed around his erection._ Sounds like you're pretty hot, too."

"Now, see, there's a reason I don't normally read these, except sometimes to annoy Jensen."

Her voice dropped down to a husky sex tone. "Am I annoying you, honey? Because I can always just go read on my own."

Jared pulled up a little straighter. "You like it?" That surprised him, but it probably shouldn't. She liked almost anything.

"This one I'm looking at now is good." Her voice was heavy and rich, right in his ear. "It's talking about your chest, and how strong your arms are. I like your arms, baby. I like being able to run my hands up them and feel all your muscles, and the way you can hold yourself up. The way you can hold me up."

He closed his eyes, sighing. "You gonna read me more stories, or you just gonna talk to me yourself?"

"Oh oh, you'll see." She giggled. "Now it's talking about your fingers. Long fingers, right, ones that can hold my breasts, rub and pull my nipples, push inside me..." She moaned, and that was it. He was going along with this. He couldn't resist that sound. He slid down, leaning against his pillow enough so that it could hold the phone up to his ear, leaving both his hands free. Running a palm over his crotch, he felt himself harden under his fingers as her voice sent shivers down his spine. "So what are you doing?" she continued.

"Unbuttoning my jeans," he said, and he was.

"No, what're you doing to me?"

"Can't I just strip for you?" He pitched his voice low and intimate, as seductive as he could.

"Mmm, I like that."

He tried to picture her sitting at the foot of his bed, watching him as he slowly pulled his zipper down and loosened his jeans over his hips. "Where are you?"

"Living room sofa. But don't worry, no one's going to walk in. You can get up on the coffee table and do a little dance."

"If that's what you want. I was thinking we could just be in bed."

"Where's your sense of adventure, Jared? Come on, dance for me. Strip and wiggle." She giggled.

He let go of his jeans and worked his hands up under his t-shirt, scratching his chest lightly. "Okay, I'm taking my shirt off. For you. Picture my manly chest as the material slides off it. Now I'm, uh, turning around and shaking my ass." He knew he was going overboard on the wording, but that's how phone sex was done, right?

"Or that flat thing you have in place of an ass."

"Tsk. Don't insult the stripper. That's a sure way to not get the lap dance part of the evening."

She laughed again. "You'd know from strippers, yeah? I think one of these stories had some..."

Jared grinned, amused by her playful tone, but wanting to get away from these stories again. "Oh, that's it, babe. I'm kissing you, so you better shut up. Just suck on your fingers and pretend it's my tongue."

Wet slurping noises came down the phone, and he could almost see her sucking her own fingers like a porn star for him, making extra noise and spit, pretty brown eyes screwed shut and dark hair falling down around her face, round lips drawn wide.

"I said tongue, but that's okay." It was more than okay, so hot, and he bucked his hips up, muscles tightening.

There was a wet pop. "Oh, am I going too fast? I guess I'll just touch my own breasts, now that my fingers are all damp, I can pretend you're sucking my nipples up, using your teeth just a little, biting down. Damn, that's good." She moaned, and Jared echoed it, licking his own fingers, too. "Now I'm..." He heard a little gasp. "Is that your fingers, or your tongue? What do you want? I'm all wet and slick for you."

"Shit, whatever you want. Whatever." She must be all spread out on the couch, hand down her pants, fingers slipping under her soft panties, maybe they were... "What color're your underwear?"

A wave of laughter. "Blue. You're so cliché." Her voice went soft again. "Are you hard for me, baby?"

"Like a rock." He reached down with his right hand, left still splayed across his chest, lifting his hips enough to carefully peel down his jeans a little and pull his dick out of his boxers. He gripped himself, but didn't move his hand.

"Do you want to taste me?" Sandy was breathing fast, the words floating out on gasps.

"Always." Jared said it like a stone-cold certainty, his tongue tingling and throat closing with anticipation.

"Oh, yeah. I knew I liked you for a reason."

"So I'm slipping down between your legs. That's my tongue circling your clit, my fingers pushing into you. You taste so good. You're beautiful." Her moans filled his ear, right there, so close, the way they wouldn't be if he were actually doing what he said he was. He wanted to see her, her tanned, perfectly-shaped thigh right beside him, her soft skin that he could press kisses over. "I can reach up and cup your tit, God, so gorgeous, you know I love them, right?"

"I know. I like to show off for you. I'm doing it right now, smiling at you, thrusting my hips up to meet you, you make me feel so good. Are you touching yourself?"

"Yeah." He whispered it softly, starting to stroke. Down, up, light swipe around.

"Good, baby, good. Just a little harder, right there..." She trailed off in a long gasp, then heavy breathing.

"Did you?"

"Mmmhmm, but I know you can make me do it again." She sounded satiated and happy. Sandy was always so lovely when she came, gasping and writhing, chest heaving and going a little goosepimpled, so much pleasure on her face.

"I'm sitting down here. You wanna climb up on me? Nail me to the bed on crumpled sheets?" He picked up his pace, gripping himself tighter. "I'm so ready for you."

"Oh, yeah. I can straddle your legs, and guess what, no need to worry about any precautions, just go ahead here. I'm kneeling, you can look at my breasts more, maybe suck them again."

Jared squeezed his eyes shut. Pictured her, glowing in the sunlight, sinking down over him, pictured himself slipping in bare, into her, tight and wet, so hot for him. Hands on her hips, pulling her down, digging his nails in. "Damn. I've got you. You good?"

"Oh, really good. I can feel you thrusting up into me. You're so hard, baby, you're so beautifully big and hard for me. You like that?" Her voice was breaking, going low and hoarse, straight to his dick, almost better than the feel of his own hand as he pumped faster.

"Of course I do."

"So I lean down, and I bite your neck, sucking hard, mouth along your jaw, and now, I whisper in your ear: Hey, Jared?"

"Yeah?" He could feel himself getting closer to coming, almost there.

"I think we should try it sometime." Her voice was low and firm.

He faltered for a second, then picked the rhythm back up. "Try what?"

"With some guy. Not necessarily one of your friends, just some hot guy. You'd do that, right? I did it for you."

"Yeah, well..." That had been an amazing evening, and images of Sandy kissing that chick, rubbing against her, the three of them twined together, flashed through his mind, pulsing in his balls.

"You like my ideas. You always say you do." He did. Sandy had lots of ideas, always wanted to try stuff, and Jared loved that. "You liked tying me up."

"Hell, yeah."

"And the thing with the strap-on..."

"Yes, but..."

"Just hold on a second then. I'm not fucking on you anymore, so you need to stop your hand."

"Sandy..." But he did what she ordered, and stopped moving his hand.

"You don't have to agree right now. Just think about it. I'd really get hot watching you kiss a guy. And even if you didn't go down on him, seeing some other guy give you a blowjob, watching you enjoy yourself, maybe come on his face..." She was moaning around the words, and then she gasped hard.

"Oh, God. Did you just come again from that?" He squeezed his dick, but still didn't stroke it, holding himself down even though he wanted to just thrust up, pretend he was inside her, let himself work his fingers until he came, so close.

"Oh, yeah, baby. I did. Just imagine how much I'd like the real thing." Her voice was so low, so rich with desire. It pulsed down through him, and he was coming, feeling it warm and wet on his fingers and stomach, tremors and shocks of it up his spine into his brain, hazing his eyes.

"Fuck, okay, whatever you want." Jared couldn't refuse. If Sandy got that worked up over this, he had to really give it to her. She'd make sure he liked it just as much as she did, she always did that.

"You're so sweet."

"Of course I am." He wiped his hand off on the sheet, still feeling the glow. "I gotta be, to keep the best girlfriend in the world."

She laughed. "I kinda like that the whole internet has a crush on my boyfriend. Makes me proud, because I'm the one who gets him. Hey, you haven't gotten in any fistfights with Jensen's friend Chris, have you?"

"No. Can you lay off talking about Jensen for a bit?"

"Too bad. Sounds like you're really hot with a split lip."

"I lose the fight? Oh, that's not right. You stop reading those dirty filthy lies right this instant, woman."


End file.
